lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 792
Report #792 Skillset: Transmology Skill: New Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Mar 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. We have decided not to include a mirror skill for Harmonics because we feel there are underlying combat issues that have not been discussed here. Therefore, if Harmonics users wish to have a similar skill, please submit a new report. Problem: Putting on flesh morphs takes a fairly substantial amount of time during an Illuminati's def up sequence, especially when you have just entered the realms. At 2 seconds per flesh morph (12 morphs total), it takes about 24 seconds of continual use of eq to fully def up and get ready for action. The 24 seconds does not take into account summoning 5-6 ents as well, which pushes the time to "fully" def up even further. This report aims to address this in a similar regard as report 115, which implemented wicca faeconverge due to the very same issue. Furthermore, this follows precedent set by spiritbond nature and mage/druid regrowth/conflagration/etc in allowing for a power move that saves the user a bit of time in setting up 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Create a new ability called "Flesh Sphere" that costs 5-8p, where for 5-8s upon the effect taking place, all flesh morphs by the user (fleshcall (bodypart) (morph)) will cost no equilibrium to put up, but will still consume the required flesh. Once the time is up, flesh morphs will once again cost eq to switch, limiting its use in combat 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Same as solution 1, but have the power cost be halved/cost nothing if done on the Vortex plane. Player Comments: ---on 3/12 @ 21:12 writes: Just to be clear, I am also fine with an equivalent ability to be put into Harmonics, but for putting up gem things instead of flesh morphs. We'll just say that's my solution 3, Do 1 (2 would be great too) and add this. I wanted to unfinalize, but ah well. As per Iosai's helpful suggestions! ---on 3/12 @ 22:37 writes: Supported. ---on 3/13 @ 00:54 writes: Support either Sol 1 or 2, assuming an equivalent ability is given to Harmonics. ---on 3/13 @ 22:15 writes: All for a time saving power ability. Zero eq is a bit much though. It would offer mobility as well as saved time since you could walk around while putting up these deffs. ---on 3/13 @ 22:33 writes: I would be fine if it was a 'room effect' too, if you'd prefer it not to offer mobility. You do the move, then for 5s (or however long is decided) in that room, you can switch around morphs. To keep it mostly useful for deffing up and getting (back) into action ---on 3/14 @ 00:50 writes: I agree with the premise, but making them all cost 0eq for a time seems quite extreme. Make it double the speed, similar to how encore works, and lower the power cost is what I'd say. Otherwise you could swap out entirely during combat as you said. ---on 3/14 @ 01:00 writes: I feel like a sufficiently low amount of time (along with a sufficiently large enough amount of power cost) would solve the biggest objections to this issue. If for example, you had 4s (at a 5p cost) from the time the move went up before it faded, switching around midcombat becomes unrealistic given that any decent combatant will have webbed if they wanted to hinder the user from switching freely. I will admit however that any improvement over the current system is better than no improvement at all. ---on 3/15 @ 12:50 writes: Yeah, solution 1 or 2 seems fine. I personally would prefer to have a syntax like fleshcall supermorph that would def them all in one go for 5p, like nature. ---on 3/16 @ 03:33 writes: That was my first idea, but I was under the impression that such a change will be more complicated than imagined, because there are 36 different morphs and more combinations, making it more varied than nature spirits. I am fine with it though if it's possible ---on 3/20 @ 06:33 writes: Random thought, but it would be kind of neat if there was a room (peaced?) in the Havens that nullified eq/balance costs on skills while in it, so a lot of deffing up could be done almost instantly instead of taking minutes? ---on 3/22 @ 18:36 writes: I agree with mitigating the excessively long time it takes an Illuminati to def up. ---on 3/29 @ 20:21 writes: I agree in principle. Solution 1 sounds fine. If it's abused in combat, we can fix that later.